The invention relates to a high power X-ray tube and especially to an X-ray tube of the type having a rotating anode which is capable of a high power emission during prolonged periods.
The radiated power and the length of operation (endurance) of an X-ray tube are limited by the temperature of the anode which receives the energy of the electron beam. In order to limit that temperature, it is known to improve the heat dissipation either by conduction or by radiation; if by conduction, it is done by increasing the mass of the anode with respect to the target area struck by the cathode rays, and if by radiation, it is done by increasing the radiating surface and by choosing a material for that surface which is endowed with a good coefficient of thermal emissivity (black body). In general, the principal problem to be solved in X-ray tubes is that of heat removal. This fact has led to the solution of employing tubes with rotating anodes, where the mass of the anode is very large with respect to the dimensions of the target and where the thermally radiating surface area, made up by the two faces of the anode plate, is quite large.